


Trusting Your Partner

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back home from his latest UC Sam runs into a mysterious woman in the parking lot of his favorite bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam smiled as he walked out of the Penny. He'd been home from his latest op for two weeks and had finally returned to work. This time he planned on staying around for a while so he traded his crappy old Gran Torino for a big silver F-150. He swung the key ring around on his finger as he walked to his new truck.

He stopped when he saw a figure bent over beside it. "Hey! Are you OK?" He walked over slowly as the figure stood up. "Do you need some help?"

It was then he could tell it was a woman. "No. No thank you."

She could barely speak and was holding her side. It was fairly well lit and he could see her face was bleeding. "I'm a cop. I can help you."

She flinched horribly and yelped when he reached for her. "Please don't. I promise I won't say anything. Tell them OK? I won't say anything."

She was sobbing as she hobbled away. He was too stunned to go after her. Once she disappeared he drove to the station and found a fingerprint kit. She had put her hand on his passenger door for support. He printed his door and took it inside to his favorite tech. He knew there wouldn't be any results until much later so he went home.

The next morning he woke up and there was a message waitìng. _**Andrea McNally**_ _**103 Bloor**_

Sam sent a thanks and got ready for work. They didn't have any new rookies so he was certain he could talk Frank into letting him ride solo so he could check on her. He was partnered with Oliver though and before they could even get in the car his phone rang.

The number seemed familiar but he wasn't sure so he answered. "Swarek."

There was a semi unexpected voice on the other end. "Sammy! Hey! It's Monica."

Sam groaned a little and cut his eyes at Oliver who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Mon. Look it's not really a good time." Oliver snickered as Sam threw him a glare. "I just started shift and..."

She cut him off with. "This isn't a personal call Sam." She sighed and looked into the room across from the nurse's station. "I umm...I'm working in the ER and a woman was brought in." Sam waited for the inevitable words. "She was assualted Sam." She sighed, knowing how he would take this. "Sexual and she didn't want me to call the police but I thought you know...you have a way. You can connect with victims like I've never seen."

Sam nodded to the car and Oliver climbed in the passengers side wiithout question. He'd known Sam long enough to know that that look meant business. "I'm on my way. Do you have a name?"

Monica kept her eye on the young woman. "I'll tell you when you get here."

Sam broke a few laws to get there as he explained to Oliver what was going on. Only Sam's closest friends knew why cases like this got to him. When he was 9 and his sister was 13, she was attacked.

When they pulled up Sam took a deep breath. "You want me to take this brother?"

Sam shook his head as he looked this best friend. "I'll be ok. Thanks buddy."

They climbed out and Oliver followed Sam in. Monica was at the nurse's station. "Hey Ollie."

He smiled and nodded at the blonde nurse his friend dated on occasion. "Monica."

Sam looked around. "Where is she?"

Monica nodded to the open door. "She's really skittish and finally let me call her best friend. She just got here too."

Sam watched the two women as he said. "What's her name?"

She stepped out from behind the desk as she said. "Andy. Andy McNally."

Sam and Oliver both let out a string of curse words but for different reasons. Sam looked at him funny. "You know her?"

Oliver nodded as he looked into the room. "She's Tommy's daughter."

Tommy McNally had been a great detective in his day, before the alcohol took over. He scrubbed his hand over his face. "Ollie, I found her outside the Penny last night. She was leaning against my truck. I tried to help her but she freaked out. Only when I told her I was a cop though. She begged me not to hurt her and to tell _them_ she wouldn't talk."

Oliver looked even more confused. "Who the hell is _them?"_

Sam shrugged. "Hell if I know. I was too shocked by her reaction to stop her."

They took an extra minute before they walked in, deciding to let Monica talk. As soon as they walked in she began to freak out. _"No! No! I told them I wouldn't talk. Please don't hurt me anymore. I swear..."_ Everything after that became incomprehensible and she had to be sedated.

Her best friend was a bit of a mess too. "I have no idea what's going on. Andy is the most together person I know."

Sam could barely stand her pain, it reminded him too much of Sarah. "Mrs. Nash..."

She smiled sadly. "Ms. and it's Traci."

He nodded slightly. "Sam." He nodded to his friend. "Oliver. Umm. Don't take this the wrong way but is she on medication?"

Traci could see the pain his eyes, memories haunting him. "Besides birth control, no. She rarely even drinks because of..."

Oliver squeezed her shoulder. "Because of her dad." Traci looked surprised but nodded. "We knew him." He looked at the sleeping brunette then his best friend. "Do you have any idea where she might have been last night?"

She nodded. "We started the academy a couple of weeks ago." She wiped her eyes. "She started seeing this detective..." She paused and looked up at the men that she felt like she could trust. "Derrick Bibby." That name elicited a deep growl from Sam. "I told her to be careful. She went to a party with him last night. I would've gone but...but..." A sob escaped. "I have a small son and he was sick so I couldn't leave him. I begged her not to go without me. Without _someone_ else." A growl came out of her then. "I swear to god if he did this or _let_ it happen...!"

Her fierceness made a shiver run through Sam. He looked to Monica and before he could ask she said. "She gave consent to a rape kit."

Traci sighed as she squeezed her friend's hand. "Oh! Sweetie. I'm _so so_ sorry." After a few seconds of silence she looked up to the nurse. "Can you do it while she's sedated?"

Normally they didn't but this was a special circumstance so she nodded. "I'll go get it."

Sam followed her out. "Thank you." She smiled sadly and nodded before she disappeared. He took the opportunity to call Frank and let him know what was going on. He took them out of service until they got more information.

They knew it would take a while for any results but Sam just couldn't find it in him to leave. He eventually talked Oliver into going back to work. Oliver made him promise to keep him posted and said he'd bring his clothes and truck after shift.

Traci felt comfortable enough with Sam to leave him with Andy. She could read him well enough to tell he had personal experience with this situation. After everything was done and everyone was gone Sam sat at her bedside and watched her. He had never understood how a man could force himself on a woman. Flashes of Sarah plagued his mind and silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Monica came back a few hours later to tell him what they had all feared. Andy had been assaulted by three men and they'd left a little of themselves behind. Monica arranged a Morning After pill for her. Along with the rape kit the doctor had ordered blood tests and she her blood alcohol levels barely registered. Sam had silently wished that it had been higher so maybe she wouldn't remember as much when she woke up.

He had moved his chair closer and took her bruised hand in his. "I'm sorry."

He felt someone's presence but didn't turn around. Monica sighed as she watched him sit with the young girl. "This happened to someone you care about didn't it?" He nodded slightly as he ran the pad of his thumb over the back of Andy's hand. "You know it's not your fault right?"

Deep down he really did know but all he could see was Sarah. "Maybe."

She stepped around so that she could see his face. "You can't save them all Sam."

He growled as he stood up. "Ever known anyone that was raped?" She shook her head. He stabbed himself in the chest with his finger. _"I have."_ He began to pace. "It nearly killed my sister. It was _years_ before she could stand to go anywhere. Any little thing could set off a panic attack. _I was nine years old and would have to practically carry her home when she had one. So don't tell me who I can and can't save. I've been through this hell. No one deserves this."_

She had never seen him so emotional. It broke her heart to see him so torn up. "I'm so sorry Sam. "I didn't mean..." She felt his piercing glare. "If you need anything just...let me know."

He knew none of it was her fault. He was just angry. He softened a little as he said. "Thanks."

After she left he called Frank to fill him in. "Jesus! Is she going to file a formal complaint?"

Sam shrugged as if Frank could see him. "Have no idea." He paused as he watched her. "Thanks for letting me stay with her."

Frank had learned a long time ago to pick his battles with Sam. "She's going to need one of us brother. Especially after we pick up Bibby and his buddies." He nearly spat out his name. "He's a disgrace."

Sam couldn't agree more. "Send Noelle over when it's time. I want to be there when we pick him up."

He could tell him no but Sam would just go off on his own and do something stupid. "She'll be there in an hour."

Sam thanked him and went back over and sat on the bed. "We're going to get the son-of-a-bitch Andy. He'll never be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again." He gently caressed her cheek. He said quietly. "If I could kill him I would so you'd never have to be scared again."

Frank had Bibby located by a couple of unies he could trust. They stayed on him until Frank, Jerry, Oliver, and Sam showed up.

They walked into the Penny where Bibby was with his partner, Steve Peck and the two other men that had assaulted Andy. Sam was in his street clothes and no one seemed to think much of the others. It took every thing in him not to kill him.

He walked over to the table and Bibby looked up smiling. "Swarek! I heard you were back. Good to have you brother. Let me buy you a drink."

Sam grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him out of his chair. "You piece of shit!"

Steve stood up. "Hey! What the hell?"

Frank admired and respected the Peck family. He couldn't explain the relief he felt when Steve's name didn't come back. "Take a walk Steve."

He looked surprised. "Frank..."

Frank put his hand on his chest. "You're a good copper and a good man Steve. Take a walk."

He'd known Frank for years and his parents admired the man. He nodded and walked away.

Bibby was struggling with Sam. "Take your damn hands off me. Do you have _any_ idea who I am?"

It took all Sam had to reign in his anger. "Derrick Bibby, Mike Santiago, and David Gaines. You're under arrest for the rape of Andy McNally." He roughly turned him around to handcuff him as Jerry and Oliver cuffed the other two.

Bibby laughed and struggled a little. "That bitch said we raped her?" Sam spun him around as he said. "She _begged_ for it." Sam punched him hard in the stomach and it took Frank and Oliver to pull him off Bibby who was laughing. "She knows what will happen if she talks."

Oliver punched him this time. "You're a disgrace to that badge."

Sam's only concern now was for Andy. Once they got the guys in Booking he immediately went back to the hospital. He stopped short when he walked in and her big brown eyes met his.

He looked to her friend Traci who had come in while he was gone. "I umm...I'm not going to hurt you."

He could see the fear was gone as she nodded. "I know."

He stood next to Noelle as he took her in. "We got him Andy. He..." She began to sob and Traci wrapped her up in a hug. "...he'll never hurt you again."

It took a few minutes before she spoke, her voice small and shaky. _"Thank you. So much."_

He gave her a short nod. Noelle left after a little while but he stayed out in the hall. He was a little worried that Bibby would send someone to hurt her more. It was midnight when he finally decided she was safe. She was asleep when he walked back in. He stood by her bed and watched her, looking peaceful. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist caressing her cheek again. She stirred a little and turned into his touch. Right then he swore he would watch over her no matter what division she ended up in.

He finally fell into his bed around 2 a.m. The next morning he checked on her and was happy to hear she would be going home. Five days had passed and he'd done his best to keep and eye on her.

He was just sitting back with a beer and a steak when he heard a knock at his door. He shuffled over, opened it, and froze with his mouth open when he saw her. He looked around surprised. "Hi."

Andy stared for a long minute before she waved. "Hi."

More long seconds of staring and he said. "You wanna...umm...wanna come in?" Andy nodded so he stepped out of the way.

He closed the door and followed her into his living room. She had no idea what she expected. She barely remembered seeing him at the Penny but she definitely remembered him from the hospital.

He watched her look around. "Can I get you something to drink?"

She turned around and gave him a small nod. "A beer would be nice."

His heart jumped at how sweet her voice sounded when she was calm. He came back with a beer and passed it to her.

Their fingers brushed across each other and both gasped a little. Sam stepped away and let her decide where she was going to go.

Andy sipped on her beer as she walked around his living room. "You have a nice place."

He chugged some of his beer. "Thank you."

She finally spun around. "Why did you do it?" He looked surprised and confused. "Help me."

He took another long drink. "You're in the academy." She nodded. "In this job, you can't do things alone. You have to have each other's back. You stand behind your partner. Always."

She stopped in mid drink. "But we're not partners. You don't even know me."

Sam nodded. "True." He smiled a little. "But you wear the uniform. You're family." He shrugged.

She smiled and it melted his heart. "I asked around about you." He raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to know who the guy was that was willing to arrest a fellow cop for a stranger."

He liked this one. "So what did you hear?"

She smiled again, a little blush creeped up her neck and across her cheeks. "You're a stand up guy. Hell of a cop. And in love with UC work."

That made him smile a little. "Don't know about the first two but I do like UC work."

She finally sat down on his sofa and he followed. "I hear you're the best." He shrugged. "And humble."

He'd never been good at taking compliments on the job. "It's...it's what I do. You know?" She nodded. "I took an oath to keep the people of this city safe."

She knew that feeling. "Thank you. I've never...never had anyone do something like that for me."

He slowly reached for her hand. "No man gets to do that to a woman and get away with it. Not if I can help it."

Andy squeezed his hand and moved a little closer as she said quietly. "They're right you know." Sam looked confused. "You are a stand up guy." She surprised him by kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much."

Before he could say anything she was up and backing towards his door. "Andy, if you need anything..." He stood up. "To talk or anything. I'm here. Ok?" She nodded. "Ok."

He walked her to the door and she disappeared into the night. Sam didn't see her again for three months.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of the rookie hazing and the Penny was packed. Sam was in his normal spot at the bar as he watched the five new additions being put face first onto the bar. He chuckled as he watched Oliver lead the hazing.

Oliver smiled with pride. "You five are under arrest. Cuff 'em boys! Make it hurt!" They had already collected their I.D.'s and he pulled them out of his pocket. Once they were cuff he yelled. "On the bar!" He looked over their I.D.'s calling their names as he stood in front of them. "Chris Diaz! Traci Nash! Gail Peck! Dov Epstein! And Andy McNally! You have the right to shut up! You have the right to remain calm! You have the right to get out of these cuffs any way you know how!" He looked around. "First rookie out of their handcuffs drinks for free, everyone else PAYS! Ready! Set! GO!"

The bar erupted as they ran around searching for a way to get out of them. Sam couldn't take his eyes off Andy. She knew Sam was there and watching her. She immediately noticed his keys hanging on his belt loop so she walked over and backed up to him.

Sam held up his hands as everyone catcalled. Andy was out of her cuffs in seconds and the place went crazy. Sam cocked his head to the side and smiled a little when she turned around. Andy winked as she was drug away to celebrate.

Sam was sitting alone a little while later when he felt a presence. "Is this seat taken?"

He chuckled as he looked over. "It is now." He nodded for Liam to bring her a drink. "How'd you know I had a key?"

Andy giggled a little as she took a drink. "I saw it that night at your house." That surprised him a little. "Figured it'd still be there and if not..." She shrugged.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "How have you been?"

She licked her lips and he nearly stopped breathing. "I'm doing...better. I've been seeing a therapist and..." She nodded. "It's good. Really good actually."

He could tell she was doing good. "That's great Andy. Really."

They didn't get to talk long because everyone in there owed her a drink. After a couple of hours he decided to call it a night. He slowly made his way through the bar saying goodnight to everyone. When he walked out he collided with someone that was walking in.

Both saying _**sorry**_ as their eyes met. Sam smiled when he saw it was Andy. "Hey! You ok?"

Andy bit her lip when she looked up into Sam's dark eyes. "Hey. Yeah. No worries I'm tough."

He smiled and shook his head. "Believe me I know."

She blushed a little. "You ok?" She knew there was no way she could've hurt him. He was like a brick wall.

He ran his tongue across his teeth and nodded slowly. "I'm good."

He still had his hands on her arms and he suddenly realized she had her hands on his chest. "I umm...sorry." He slowly pulled his hands away.

Andy loved how he felt. "I'm not sorry." She fisted his shirt. "Sam..." It came out a little breathless and he shivered at the tone in her voice.

He had no idea what to do. "Andy..."

She removed her hands quickly and stepped back. "Sorry. I umm...I'm sorry." He reached for her and she dodged his hands. "It's ok Sam. I get it."

He realized a little too late that she might think it was because of what happened to her. She shoved passed him and disappeared into the bar. He went back in and looked around for her but couldn't find her. He hoped he'd see her the next day.

Sam saw her walk in the next morning and she avoided eye contact. He sighed heavily as he went to change. Someone was on his side because they were partnered for the day.

He stood by the cruiser while he waited for her. Oliver clapped him on the back. "It'll work out brother."

Sam wasn't so sure. He took a deep breath as she approached. "Sir's."

Oliver smiled big and she returned it. "Good to see you McNally. Heard you were top of your class."

Andy blushed a little and nodded. "Yes sir."

He looked between his friend and the new rookie. "Take it easy on Sammy will ya? He's a decent guy."

Andy nodded as she looked to Sam. "I'll do my best sir."

Sam held up the keys. "Ready to drive?" Her eyes went wide and her smile nearly knocked him over as she nodded excitedly. "Let's go then."

He passed her the keys and their fingers brushed against each other. Sam smiled as she turned beet red. "Ok." She took the keys and he walked to the other side.

They climbed in at the same time and she was practically bouncing as she started the car. "Any instructions sir?"

He nodded. "Don't call me sir and don't get us lost."

Andy laughed as she pulled out into the road. "I'll do my best sir."

Sam glared at her and she laughed again. He was glad their day was pretty quiet. He was able to show her around and he even introduced her to a few of his C.I.'s.

Andy was surprised at how open he was with everything, especially his informants. When they stopped for lunch she asked. "Why did you introduce me to Raul and Mike?"

He swallowed the bite of his sandwich and wiped his mouth. "I've been doing this for about 10 years I guess. When I was a rookie my T.O. introduced me to a few of his C.I.'s. On my second U.C. op I got into some trouble and I needed help. I knew where I could find one of his guys so I went there. He saved my life."

Andy nodded. "Ok. I get it."

They finished lunch and went back out with Andy still at the wheel. The rest of their day was as quiet as the beginning. He was standing outside the locker room talking to the guys when she walked out with Gail and Traci.

Oliver could see the spark they had for each other. "You kids going to the Penny?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "I haven't been a _kid_ in a long time sir. And yes, I'm going to the Penny."

Sam bit back a laugh as Oliver gave her a look. "Great! Anyone else?" Everyone else said yes too. "Well let's go then." He waved them all out.

All the other rookies piled into Traci's car and Andy had no room. Sam nodded to his truck. "You can ride with me if you want."

She hesitated for a second then followed him. "Thanks."

Frank continued to partner them together and they grew close. Sam's sanity was tested by her constantly walking into dangerous situations and by a blonde detective that had his eyes on her.

The Penny had started Karaoke night and the place was wall to wall people. Sam wasn't a fan of nights like this but he promised everyone he'd be there so he was. He was working on his second scotch when he felt her beside him.

Andy knew Sam liked her but couldn't understand why he was fighting it. Then there was Luke Callaghan who just wouldn't give up. She stepped up beside Sam. "You look like you'd rather be somewhere else."

He down his last drop before he said. "Not exactly my kind of night."

Andy ordered two beers and passed him one. "Why'd you come then?"

He turned to face her, his eyes roaming her features. "I'm not sure." She could feel his eyes burning into her. "Maybe because even off the clock I have my partner's back."

Andy leaned in closer as her eyes roamed over his face. "I hope you stay a while." She practically whispered.

He shivered a little but didn't have a chance to respond because she walked away. Oliver and Jerry eventually joined him. They stopped in mid conversation when they heard. "Welcome the rookies of 15 Division. Chris Diaz, Dov Epstein, Traci Nash, Gail Peck, and Andy McNally."

Sam's jaw dropped a little as she took the stage. He turned so he could see better and shook his head when she winked at him.

Oliver watched their interaction and chuckled. "This should be interesting."

Sam had no clue what the song was but the place went crazy when the music started.

Dov and Chris took the mics and began belting out some dance song about DJ's and falling in love ( _ **DJ Got us Fallin In Love by Usher ft Pitbull**_ ) and the girls were moving very seductively to the beat.

Sam couldn't take his eyes off her. She was a beautiful woman there was no doubt about it and watching her move like that stirred something inside of him. They finished to a deafening cheer and Andy smiled big when she looked at him. He had no idea what to do so he just smiled back.

He excused himself and walked back to the bathroom. When he walked out Andy was standing there. "Hi!"

He shifted nervously and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hey! Umm...having a good time?"

She looked at him funny. "Really?" He shrugged as she stepped closer. "I'm not crazy Sam. I know you can feel it too."

She ran her hands up his chest and he grabbed her. "Andy, wait."

He was really confusing. "Wait what Sam?" She rose up on her toes to kiss him and he stepped back. It was like a slap to the face. "I can see it in your eyes but what...you think...I'm tainted or...what?" He didn't answer right away and she jerked her hands from his. "Wow." He could see the tears on her lashes. "Of all people I never expected that from you."

He shook his head . "No! No Andy! Wait..."

She stepped back a few steps quickly. "It's ok. Message received Sam. I won't ever bother you again. I'm sorry."

He called after her as she pushed her way through the crowd and ran out the other door. He fought his way through, kicking himself for not just going out the back door. By the time he made it out she was nowhere to be found.

Oliver had seen her bolt then Sam so he followed him out. "Everything ok brother?"

Sam's head dropped and he sighed. "Far from it actually." He walked over to his truck and leaned against it.

Oliver followed him and said. "What happened?"

He was looking up at the clear night sky. "She tried to kiss me and I pushed her away."

He could see the double take his best friend gave him. _"What?"_ Sam nodded. "Why the hell would you do that?"

He shrugged and threw his hands up. _"Hell if I know!"_ He sighed and scrubbed his face. "And she thinks it's because of what happened to her. She thinks that I think she's tainted or something."

Oliver looked at him confused. "You told her that wasn't true though right?" Sam didn't respond. "Sammy! You told her right?" He shook his head reluctantly. "Why the hell not? You don't think that do you?"

Sam looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Of course not Oliver."

He pushed off Sam's truck and paced in front of him. "Why the hell didn't you correct her then?" Sam opened his mouth and Oliver growled. "I swear to God if you say _I don't know_ again I _will_ smack you."

Sam pushed off the truck and paced this time. "You _know_ how I feel about her."

Oliver shrugged. "I thought so but..."

He stopped in front of him and glared. _"Nothing has changed."_

Oliver threw his hands up in the air. "What the hell are you standing here for then?" Sam looked reluctant. "GO TELL HER SAM!"

He nodded and climbed in his truck. When he pulled up to her place it was dark. He knocked anyway hoping she would answer. When she didn't he called her cell and after four rings it went to voice mail.

He sighed and leaned his head against her door as he left a message. "Andy, I'm at your door and we need to talk. Please?"

He waited a few minutes hoping she would come to the door but she didn't. He knew she was home because he could hear her cell ringing when he called. He finally gave up and went home. The next morning he showed up at her place to give her a ride but she was already gone. When he pulled into the lot he saw her walk in with Traci and Gail.

He changed quickly, hoping to catch her before Parade. When he walked out Traci and Gail wrapped a protective arm around her and ushered her off to Parade.

Jerry watched them and clapped Sam on the back. "I have no idea what you did brother but you are in serious trouble." Oliver joined them and Sam explained what happened the night before. "You _are_ in serious trouble buddy."

He kicked himself when he watched her shoulders slump at hearing they were working together. Sam let out a long breath and followed the guys out when Parade was over. He made it to the coffee station before Andy so he made her a cup. When he handed it to her she looked a little confused but thanked him.

Gail and Traci were reluctant about leaving her. Oliver smiled as he stood between them. "There's no one in this division she'd be safer with."

Traci glared at Sam as he climbed in the cruiser with Andy. "We thought so too Ollie but he really hurt her last night."

He nodded. "He knows he was an idiot and he wants to fix it."

Gail growled. "He better if he knows what's good for him."

Oliver chuckled. "Look ladies, Sam has _nothing_ but respect for Andy. He's just worried about her. Cut him slack ok?" Traci reluctantly nodded and Gail just glared.

Sam tried his best to talk to Andy about the night before but she wouldn't let him. Two weeks passed and she wouldn't talk to him about anything that didn't relate to work.

Sam was walking down the hall when Andy stepped out of the locker room. She looked amazing and as he was about to tell her when Luke walked up. "I just need five more minutes."

She could feel Sam's stare. "No problem."

When he walked away Sam practically growled. "You're going out with _him?"_

Andy sighed and nodded. "Yes."

Sam could feel his heart thundering. "But...Why?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Because he asked me Sam." She could read him pretty well. "Yes. I'm scared. Yes. I still have nightmares _but_ I'm still seeing my therapist. It's been almost a year Sam. I lived through it and now I'm just trying to live." She looked sad as she walled away to find Luke.

Oliver had walked up and heard most of it. "Come on brother. Let me by you a drink."

He could see the sympathy in his friend's face. "Maybe another night." He didn't want to risk seeing her with Luke.

Oliver nodded and clapped him on the back. "See you tomorrow."

Sam nodded and walked out. He didn't feel like cooking so he grabbed a pizza on his way home. He got settled with it, a beer, and some random game before he called his sister.

He smiled big when she said. "Hey little brother. What's wrong?"

He chuckled as he took a drink of his beer. "Can't I just call you to talk?"

Sarah laughed then. "You could but you never do. Usually when you call you're going under."

Sam swallowed hard. "Not this time Sis."

"Then it has to be a woman. That is the only other time you ever call." She smiled sadly. "She must be important."

He sighed as he laid his pizza down. "She is." He proceeded to tell her about Andy.

She was surprised at how happy he sounded when he talked about her. "You must really like her."

"I do." He said quietly.

She thought for a minute. "She sounds like she's doing good Sammy. What are _you_ scared of?"

He sunk back further into his sofa. "That she's...going too fast. That she would get scared and...go back in her healing."

Sarah understood that. Once she was able to get to a good place with her own attack she became a counselor. "She sounds like she's doing good. I was just a child when out happened to me. And although you were absolutely amazing you were my only support system. Andy's got her friend's. She's got _you_ and maybe you should just trust _her_ this time."

He smiled a little. "How'd you get so wise?"

She laughed loudly. "Years of screwing things up."

His smile dropped. "She went out with someone else tonight. What if I've _already_ screwed up?'

Sarah shrugged. "You fight little brother. You fight until she believes you."

He loved his sister. "Thanks Sis. Don't know what I'd do without you."

They talked for a little longer and she made him promise to call her after he talked to Andy. He laid in bed that night thinking of what to say. In the end he decided on the truth. The next morning he picked up a latte and a chocolate chip muffin for her.

He pulled up and watched her walk in with Luke. At least they weren't holding hands. When he walked in she was standing in the hall with Traci.

He took a deep breath and walked up to them. "Nash. McNally." Both women smiled and nodded. He looked a little hesitant. "I umm...I picked this up for you."

He held out the coffee and bag for Andy. She looked surprised but smiled as she took it. "Thank you."

He nodded once and walked off. Traci waited until he disappeared before she said. "What was that about?"

Andy shrugged as she opened the bag. "Oh my god." She inhaled the chocolaty goodness. Traci raised an eyebrow. "It's a chocolate chip muffin from Tim's."

Traci smiled big. "Looks like someone is pulling out the big guns."

Andy shook her head as they walled into the locker rooms. "He made it pretty clear that he doesn't want me."

Traci pulled her clothes out and began to change. "Did he actually _say_ he doesn't want you or is that what you assumed?"

She huffed as she yanked her shirt out. "Well..."

Her best friend laughed. "You assumed."

That was all that was said while they changed. Maybe Traci was right. They were partnered together as usual and he let her drive again.

They'd been on the road for a few minutes when he said. "I have a sister, her name is Sarah. When I was 9 and she was 13..." He swallowed hard. "... she was assaulted." Andy pulled the car over to give him her full attention. He sighed as he continued. "She...It took _years_ for her to...to get...better. I didn't know what was going on with her and we were... we were in foster care so there was no one to really help either one of us to understand. I spent a really long time trying to take care of her but there was nothing I could do." Andy put her hand on his arm. "Your the strongest bravest person I've ever met." He finally looked at her and her heart broke for him, the pain very obvious. "Andy, I _never_ thought you were tainted. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I just never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry."

She respected him even more floor sharing his story. "Sam, it's OK." He shook his head. "It is. I didn't know and I should have known you had your reasons. _I'm_ sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain."

He turned as much as he could in his seat. "And now you're... dating..."

Andy shook her head. "No. We had dinner but... no. We're definitely _not_ dating."

The radio blared to life and they had to go back to work. Shift was busy so they didn't get a chance to talk anymore. He had no idea where they stood even after their talk. He changed and stood outside the locker rooms hoping for a chance to talk to her more.

When she came walking out he knew there was no chance. Traci had her arm linked with Andy's. "We grab dinner and by the time we're done with that the club will be in full swing."

Sam sighed as Andy said. "Sounds like a great plan. Gali, Chris and Dov are going too right?"

Traci was practically bouncing. "Rookie night out."

Oliver walked out and said. "What? You guys aren't coming to the Penny tonight?"

Andy looked to Sam and could see the disappointment. "No. We made plans to go to Vestibule tonight." She winked at Sam. "Thought we'd give you guys a break."

Jerry had been chasing Traci for a while and she'd even gone out on a few dates with him. "We can keep up with you guys." He looked to Sam and Oliver. "We should go."

Oliver laughed and shook his head. "No thanks brother. And no offense to you guys but I have no desire to play babysitter any more than normal. Have fun."

Jerry looked to Sam. "What about you Sammy?"

He thought for a brief moment that he would love to watch her dance. "I think I'll pass. As much fun as it sounds, I don't feel like fighting tonight." He could see a hint of disappointment from Andy. "But if you guys end up needing a ride, call me."

Jerry wasn't happy and Oliver clapped him on the back. "Come on brother. Have a drink with the old guys and let the rookies have their night out."

He reluctantly agreed and kissed Traci goodnight. Sam touched Andy's arm as they were walking out the Sally Port. "I meant it about a ride. No matter what time it is, if you need me call me."

Andy rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I will."

They parted in the lot and Sam joined the guys at the Penny. He had one scotch then headed home in case he was needed.

 _He was dreaming about A BELL RINGING?_ He woke up enough to realize it was his phone. "'Ello?" He answered sleepily.

"Oh! Sam! I'm sorry." She sighed, had hoped he wasn't asleep when she called.

He knows that voice anywhere. "S'ok 'Nally. Told you to call. You need me?"

She knows it's too late to tell him to go back to sleep, can imagine he's even getting up already. "Umm. _Yes?_ Everyone else is still partying and I'm just...I want to go home. I can call a taxi."

He was already dressed and walking out to his truck. "No way. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Andy stood outside while she waited. Sam pulled up ten minutes later, got out and helped her into his truck. He pulled up to her place Andy kissed his cheek as she thanked him before slipping out of his truck and going inside. As he drove away his phone beeped. _**YOU'RE THE BEST.**_

Sam smiled as he read it. He sent back. _**HAPPY TO HELP.**_

They had the next day off and they exchanged a few texts. Their next day at work was ridiculously busy and they didn't make it back to the barn until the next shift was out. Sam was contemplating asking her out to dinner as he showered. He was sure he would be ready before her so he didn't rush.

Andy rushed through getting ready in hopes of catching Sam to see if he wanted to get something to eat. She knocked as she walked into the locker room and stopped in her tracks. Sam was standing at his locker in a towel with his back to her.

She watched as he dried off and stepped into his boxer briefs. He was an absolutely amazing specimen in his street clothes and uniform. But like this...she admired every sculpted muscle.

"Need something McNally." Andy had been so engulfed in admiring Sam that she had missed Oliver walking in.

She actually squeaked. _"I...I..."_ When she turned he could see why she was so pale and it took everything he had not to laugh.

Sam had turned around and stopped breathing when he saw _HER_ standing there. "Andy?"

She stood frozen as she looked between them. Finally she managed. "Goodnight." Then she ran out.

Oliver laughed as the door closed. Sam was completely confused. "What was that?"

Oliver was still trying to get himself together as he walked over. "Brother, I think the rookie got a free show." Sam furrowed his brow and Oliver waggled his finger at him.

It hit him. _"Oh! God!"_ He scrambled for his phone and his clothes. There was no way he'd catch her. Her voicemail picked up and he said. "Hey umm...it's Sam. Obviously. Umm." He cursed to himself. "Are you...ok? I mean..." He sighed. "Ok well. I guess you'll call me back or...whatever."

He hung up and finished dressing. Oliver would've laughed more but Sam's glare told him it wouldn't be wise. He sat in his truck for a few minutes in the lot hoping to hear from her.

Andy power walked home, her embarrassment pushing her along. Her phone rang and when she saw it was him she stuffed it in her pocket.

When she got home she pulled her phone out; she had a voicemail and a text from Sam. "Are you ok?"

 _HOW DID SHE EVEN ANSWER THAT?_ Of course she wasn't, she had been busted ogling him. And not even by _him_ , by _OLIVER_ of all people.

She didn't want him to worry though so she finally answered with. "Yes. Sorry." She sent that while she thought of what else to say.

He sat on his sofa drinking a beer while he waited to hear from her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he read her message. _What did he say now?_ His phone beeped again.

Andy fell back on her bed as she typed. "I'm sorry about..."

Sam took a chance and called her again. She took a second to answer. "Hello?"

He smiled a little. "Hey." He could tell she was nervous. "So umm...what's going on?"

Andy shook it off hoping he wouldn't bring up the locker room. "Nothing. You?"

This was getting awkward really fast. "I just wanted to check on you. I guess if you're ok then..."

"Sam!" She felt bad. "Are you busy?"

His heart rate sped up a little. "No."

She smiled and jumped up. "Want to meet me at Al's for dinner?"

He smiled and stood up. "I can pick you up." He grabbed his keys and headed for his truck.

He'd have to go out of his way since Al's was between their places. "It's ok. I'll meet you there."

Sam gave her a few minutes since she was on foot. When he finally pulled up he saw her roundng the corner and he smiled. She was smiling and looking carefree. Hopefully what happened earlier wouldn't haunt their meal.

He met her at the door and opened it. "Hey!"

She smiled big at him as she walked passed him. "Hi! Thank you." His hand slid to the small of her back as he followed her through the diner and picked a corner booth. "Is this ok?"

His dimples flashed. "It's great." He sits across from her and they wait to speak until after they get their menus. "I'm glad we're doiing this."

He loved the genuine smile she gives back. "Me too."

By the time their food came all of the awkwardness of earlier had disappeared. Andy even got him to tell a few jokes which she deemed horrible even though she laughed so hard she snorted. Sam honestly couldn't remember the last tiime he laughed so much or a time when he was so comfortable with a woman besides his sister and Noelle.

Sam laughed at her love for anything that resembled a dessert. "You have a serious problem McNally."

He groaned when she licked the chocolate off the spoon before saying. "I can't help it if I know something good when I see it."

He may have blushed a little because he knew the look she was giving him. They spent a couple of hours talking then he took her home. The next day he picked her up for work. Little did he know he was going to get his own moment of embarassment. He walked into the locker room after being told Andy was the only one in there and was dressed.

He stopped when he saw the long bare legs and amazingly scuplted ass peeking from behind a locker door. His pants tightened and he wondered if the female officer knew what _dressed_ meant. _God! She looked amazing!_ He never pictured her as a thong wearer though.

"McNally?"

His heart stopped when the figure he'd been staring at jumped behind the door and he heard. "Sam?" But it came from his left and he realized he had _not_ been staring at Andy.

He cursed quietly. _"Shit!"_ Andy stepped in front of him as he ducked his head and said. "Sorry!"

Gail stepped out with a shirt covering her. "Jesus Swarek! Don't you know how to knock?"

All he got out was. "I did!" Andy drug him out and once they were clear of the door both busted out laughing.

Andy socked him gently in the shoulder. "I guess we're even now."

Sam took her hand and pulled her to him. _"Not even close."_ He practically whispered in her ear. "There's _no way_ Peck even compares to you Andy." He lightly caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

He took her breath away when he touched her. His caresses felt like he thought she would break. _"Sam."_

He smiled as he dipped his head down and kissed her softly. "I mean it." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "Let me give you a ride back home."

There was nothing she wanted more. She kissed him this time. "I'd really like that."

They made it to his truck and he was opening the door when he said. "God! I just saw Gail Peck's ass. Ugh!" He shivered.

Andy burst out laughing. "Hmm. Maybe I can I help clear that picture from your head." He smiled and nodded. "You trust me?" He eyed her carefully, loving the mischeivious look in her eyes as he noddded. "Let me drive?"

He had never _ever_ let a woman drive any of his cars but she wasn't just _any_ woman. "Ok but be gentle." He passed the keys over and she skipped around to the other side.

Outside of his circle of friends (and even that was questionable sometimes) there wasn't anyone he trusted to drive his truck more than her. As if she was reading his mind she said. "You must really like me." He raised his eyebrow. "I've noticed you have a bit of an...obsession with your truck so..."

Sam smirked and laughed. "First, I _do not_ have an obesssion with my truck and second, maybe a little bit."

Andy laughed and shook her head. "And yet the truck came first."

He huffed playfully. "Just drive McNally." He was surprised when they pulled into Defcon Paintball. "Really? Paintball?"

Andy smirked a little as she turned the truck off. "Afraid to get beaten by a girl Swarek?"

He laughed heartily. "It's on McNally."

They geared up and chose a course where they could compete against each other. Sam wasn't at all surprised at how good she was. Halfway through their course they were ganged up on by a group of teenage boys that thought they were the best. Sam and Andy put their months of partnnership to use and took all the boys out, laughing at the surprised looks.

Andy took off her helmet and the boys were practically drooling. "Maybe you guys will think twice before you mess with Toronto Police."

One of the boys waggled his eyebrows and said. "You can arrest me _anytime_ officer."

Sam growled and shot him in the leg very close to his groin. "Have some respect you little..."

Andy grabbed him and pulled him away. "Come on Sam. He's just a stupid kid."

He let her lead him away as he continued to glare at the boy. Once they got far enough away he picked Andy up. "Who knew paintball could be sexy?"

Andy swatted him as she squealed. "Put me down Swarek!"

He would've if he thought she was serious. He backed her against a wall in a corner and put her down. "You're kind of a bad ass you know?"

She nodded as he caressed her cheek. "Yeah. I know."

He laughed and shook his head. "And so very modest too."

She watched as his eyes turned dark. "You just gonna stand there or are you going to kiss me?"

His face went serious a millisecond before he pressed his lips to hers. Their heated kiss was interupted by a throat clearing. Sam looked over his shoulder to see an employee trying not to smile. "This _is_ a family establishment folks."

Andy hid in his neck as he cleared his throat. "Sorry. We'll be on our way." When he walked away both burst out laughing and Sam led them to the desk to give back their gear. Once they got to his truck he opened the door for Andy. She backed up and pulled him with her.

"Where were we?" Their eyes roamed each other's faces before Andy crashed her lips into his.

Sam could get lost in her; her lips were the softest, warmest lips he'd ever kissed. She responded to him like they'd been lovers for an eternity. He tore his lips from hers and kissed down her neck. He again found the softest, warmest skin ever. She smelled amazing and tasted even better.

She began to whimper and he pulled away. _"God Sam! Don't stop!"_

He let out a shaky laugh. "Believe me I don't want to but this isn't the place." He brushed his nose across hers. "You're beautiful." She ducked her head down and shook it. He hooked his finger under her chin and titted her head back up. "Yes you are."

They locked eyes and she let out a breathy. _"Sam."_

It was getting too serious and he didn't want her to get uncomfortable, not after the great time they'd had. "Hey! Why don't we go to the Penny and see what everyone is doing?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah. Ok. It could be fun. Not as much as we've already had but..."

He kissed her deeply. "Want to drive again?" She nodded excitedly so he gave up his keys.

Not surprisingly all of their friends were there, Gail avoided him at all costs so he didn't worry about her telling anyone. They were all standing around the same table having a great time. No one asked why they came together and they didn't hide their affection.

Sam watched as she moved to the music on the jukebox. She didn't even seem to know she was doing it.

A song started and she smiled as she turned to him. "Dance with me Sam."

He shook his head as her hands went to his hips. "I don't dance McNally."

_**"Not A Bad Thing"** _

[Verse 1]

_Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow_

_And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart_

_And is it too much to ask for every Sunday_

_And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start_

_I know people make promises all the time_

_Then they turn right around and break them_

She began to move her hips and he couldn't help but follow. "See? It isn't so bad."

He put his hands on her hips. "I didn't say I _couldn't_ dance, I said I _don't_ dance."

_When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, and you're bleeding_

_But I could be that guy to heal it over time_

_And I won't stop until you believe it_

_Cause baby you're worth it_

_[Chorus]_

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

_Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me_

_Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

Andy turned her back to him and he pulled her close as they continued to move to the music. Sam saw Dov pull out his phone. "Epstein, if you don't want desk duty for the rest of your career I suggest you put that away."

Andy laughedd as she turned back around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Such a tough guy."

He flashed his dimples. "I do have a reputation."

[Verse 2]

_Now how about I'd be the last voice you hear tonight?_

_And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are_

_Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me_

_'Cause I know that's a good place to start_

_I know people make promises all the time_

_Then they turn right around and break them_

_When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, and you're bleeding_

_Don't you know that I could be that guy to heal it over time_

_And I won't stop until you believe it_

_Cause baby you're worth it_

_[Chorus]_

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

_Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me_

_Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

_Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me_

_(Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me)_

_No I won't fill your mind_

_With broken promises and wasted time_

_And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms_

_These arms of mine_

_[Chorus]_

_Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

_Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me_

_Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

_Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me_

Nothing else was said as they danced through the rest of the song. Their friends gave them the private moment they were obviously looking for. Sam pulled her into a kiss as the song ended.

She stayed in his arms for the rest of the night and he took her home at last call. They stood at her front door. "Want to come in?"

He nodded as he brushed hair from her face. "But I'm not going to."

Andy frowned. "Sam, I..."

He kissed her quiet. "It's 2 a.m. sweetheart and we have to work in a few hours." She opened her mouth to protest again and he kissed her quiet. "We're off in three days. I'm going to take you to dinner and a movie and whatever does or doesn't happen...no rushing ok?"

She pressed her lips together as she nodded. "Ok." She brushed her lips across his and whispered. _"Bring pajamas."_

He burst out laughing and shook his head. "Get some sleep McNally." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll pick you up at 7:30."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're _not_ going." Sam said through clinched teeth.

Andy was beyond frustrated with him. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do!"

It took everything Sam had not to grab her and throw her over his shoulder. "Actually I DO get to tell you what to do. I'm your training officer so that makes me responsible for you."

Andy was too stubborn for her own good. "I believe him! What's your problem?"

He growled. "Did you forget the last two times you believed him? You got shot AND then you almost got hit by a damn car! Why the hell would you believe him now?"

"From day one you've told me to follow my gut." She was practically poking him in the chest. "That is what I'm doing. I believe Ray Nixon is responsible."

He'd had enough. "You do this and you're on your own. I refuse to help you on a wild goose chase."

She couldn't be happier that she was driving. "Fine. You can walk back to the station because clearly you need time and space."

Sam stormed off cursing Callaghan the entire three blocks. Oliver caught the brunt of his anger when he walked into the barn.

"Whoa! What's going on brother?" He stopped Hurricane Swarek in the bullpen.

Sam slammed his fist into a desk. "She believes that son-of-a-bitch and she's gone off checking storage lockers."

Oliver looked around. "And you let her go alone?" Sam wouldn't look at him as he nodded. "Sam, I get your frustration. I really do but..." He sighed. "She's your partner man. You're her training officer and..."

Sam shook his head. "I know." He scrubbed his face. "I swear to God Ollie...She drives me _insane_. I gotta find her."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Come on brother. Let's go see where we can find your rookie AND your girlfriend."

Sam let Oliver drive as he called storage buildings. When they found one that had a locker under Zoe Martinelli's name Sam cursed himself more. For once Callaghan was right. He tried to call her but her phone went straight to voicemail.

Then he tried Callaghan to see if he had heard from her which he hadn't. Oliver had already flipped on lights and sirens. Oliver knew Sam would never forgive himself if something happened to Andy. His concern was justified; she had in fact been shot following a so called lead Callaghan had on bank robbery investigation a month and a half before. Then a few weeks after that she was almost hit by a car when she went to a suspects home with him.

This case had haunted their division for three years. Zoe Martinelli had been a rookie at 15 Division and the woman that Sam and Andy had found the night before had been attacked the same way. Luke believed all along that it was a soldier, Ray Nixon but he'd never been able to prove it.

Sam barely waited until Oliver stopped the car. They'd been given the locker number and didn't bother to wait on the employee. Something told them to turn thier radios down as they approached.

"You're too damn nosy for your own good McNally." Oliver and Sam froze. "If you had just waited just a little longer I could have had all of this pinned on Nixon."

They stepped around the corner to see Ray Nixon laying on the floor and Andy tied up in a corner. Sam nodded and they stepped out. "Hands up Callaghan!"

Luke had been so caught up in wrapping things up to frame Nixon that he hadn't heard Sam and Oliver approach. "It's about time you guys got here. I found Nixon tying up McNally."

Sam could see she was still breathing. "Save it Detective. We heard everything."

Oliver took his gun and passed it to Sam then holstered his own so he could cuff Luke. "What the hell are you doing Shaw?" He tried to struggle and Oliver put him against the wall.

As soon as he was cuffed Sam went to Andy. He gently pulled the tape off her mouth and eyes. "Come on McNally." He gently tapped her face. "Come on. Wake up."

She jerked awake. "Sam! Sam! It's Luke!"

He smiled with relief. "We got him. It's OK. _You're OK."_

She finally focused and threw her arms around his neck. _"Sam."_

He hugged her tight. "You're ok. I'm sorry I left you."

She pulled back and socked him in the shoulder. "You left me you ass."

He sighed shakily as he cupped her face. "I'm _so_ sorry. _ **"**_

She shook her head and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. "But you found me."

He helped her up and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll never leave you again."

Oliver had called Frank and he sent a crime scene unit out. They arrived minutes after him. He was stunned to see Luke in custody even though Oliver told him what they'd found. Nixon had been cuffed as well and was sitting against a wall. Andy was being checked out by a medic because Luke had hit her in the head.

Frank stood by as they waited. "McNally, You go ahead and give your statement to Barber and let Sam take you home."

She looked between both men. "Yes sir."

After she was cleared she spent almost two hours giving her statement to Jerry. It took all Oliver had to keep Sam calm. "You need to relax brother. She's OK."

He turned a fierce glare on his best friend. "She almost wasn't because I left her." He clenched his fists. "I'm an idiot."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "There's no doubt about that." He didn't flinch when Sam growled. "She was following the gut you taught her to listen to." Sam opened his mouth to remind him of the other times and he held up his hand. "Doesn't matter what happened before Sammy. She _has_ to learn to follow her gut without your permission. You're not always going to be there for her."

Sam sighed because he knew he was right. He he looked towards the trailer she was in. "She scares the shit out of me Ollie."

Both men chuckled as Oliver said. "Tell me something I don't know."

He leaned against his squad. "I think I love her." Oliver just stood staring with his mouth open slightly. Sam chuckled. "Nice to know there is _something_ that will actually shut you up."

Oliver took a minute before he said. "Definitely didn't see _that_ coming." They stood quietly for a few minutes. "Just umm... just don't rush anything. OK?"

He nodded. "I know." He looked down at the ground. "I'd never do anything, not on purpose, to hurt her."

Oliver knew that. He watched as Andy finally walked out of the trailer. "I know. She does too buddy," Andy walked up. "You OK McNally?"

She nodded as she stopped in front of them. "I'm good. Free to go too with a couple days off. Apparently that happens when you're almost the victim of a serial killer slash rapist." She saw Sam flinch. "Shit. Sorry Sam." He shook his head. "Are you still OK with taking me home?"

There was no way he wasn't unless she told him to go to hell. "If you still want me to." She nodded and he pushed off the squad. "OK."

They said goodbye to Oliver and left. They stopped at the locker room doors. "I'll be right here."

Andy sighed and nodded. "I'll be quick." She looked around. "I can't take all the stares."

He'd been so focused on her that he hadn't noticed their colleagues staring. He said rather loudly. "Nobody gives a damn what they think. _You_ know what really happened and that is all that matters. Anybody has a problem with it they can talk to me."

Everyone basically scattered then. He turned her towards the locker room and gave her a little nudge. He changed quickly and walked out the same time she did. He took her bag then slid his hand to the small of her back and guided her to his truck. He helped her in then climbed behind the wheel.

Andy had thought of nothing but this since Frank asked Sam to take her home. "Sam..." He looked at her with a look of deep concern. "Could we umm...maybe... I don't know... go to your place?"

He was definitely surprised by her request. Most of the last three months they'd spent at her place. "Uhh. Sure. If um...if that's what you really want."

She nodded as she buckled her seatbelt. "I don't want to be alone but I don't want to be at home. If you know... you have plans I could go to Traci's."

He reached over and took her hand. "I'm all yours Andy."

Her cheeks turned a pretty pink as she nodded. "OK."

The ride to his place was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. She thought of their first date almost three months ago.

_**Flashback** _

_**Andy had never been this nervous about a first date before. It was pretty ridiculous actually because she worked with him every day. But this …... this was a step in a new direction for them.** _

_**At 7:00 P.M. there was a knock at her door. He refused to tell her where they were going, just that it would be fun. After a great debate she went with a nice pair of black leggings and a burnt orange sweater.** _

_**She opened her door and Sam was on the other side, smiling. "Hey!" She blushed furiously. "You look handsome."** _

_**He was never much for dressing up but decided to go for a button up and a nice pair of jeans. He'd seen her many times outside of work but she still took his breath away. He pushed off her door frame and stepped closer. "You look beautiful."** _

_**She met him halfway and they shared a soft kiss. Andy grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Sam groaned into her mouth and gripped her hips tightly as they slowly explored each others mouths.** _

_**Andy pulled back breathless and smiled as she bit her lip. "Wow." She whispered.** _

_**Sam caressed her cheek as he flashed his dimples. "Wow indeed." They watched each other for a heart beat. "You ready?"** _

_**Andy nodded and pulled her door closed. As always he guided her to his truck with his hand on the small of her back. One of the many things he loved about her was her love for life and so he took her to the only place that made sense, The Playdium. The ridiculous smile that he got told him he'd hit the jackpot.** _

_**Andy looked between him and the buidling. "Really?" He nodded and she bounced a little.** _

_**They had an amazing night between mini golf, arcade games, bumper cars, and even the batting cage. Sam bought her a corndog and she acted like it was the best meal of her life. They walked back out to his truck.** _

_**Andy thought of the night they'd had. "Sam." She pulled him close. "I had an amazing time tonight." She whispered against his lips as they kissed.** _

_**He'd never felt a body as soft and warm as hers. They melded together and he growled as their lips met. He pressed her against his truck as they kissed deeply. "So beautiful." He whispered against her neck as he trailed kisses to her collarbone.** _

_**Andy ran her fingers through his hair and held him to her as he sent shockwaves through her. "Sam." She gasped. "Sam." She pulled him away from her neck and kissed him deeply. "Take me home Sam."** _

_**That stopped him in his tracks. He searched her eyes and she nodded. He kissed her passionately before helping her into his truck. He thought her impatince was sexy. They spent the whole night showing each other how much they cared for each other.** _

They finally pulled up to Sam's house and he led them inside. Andy paused in his foyer. "Are you sure this is ok?"

They'd been dating for a few months and things had been going well, minus the two issues with Callaghan. He took her in his arms. "Andy. Sweetheart, I _want_ you here but if you don't..."

She smiled shyly and kissed him. "I really want to."

He smiled sweetly as he played with her hair. "How about some Chinese?"

"Sounds great. I'll order while you shower." She followed him into the living room.

He turned a devilish grin on her. "How about we shower _together_ then we order?"

He didn't give her time to answer as he scooped her up and carried her back to his bathroom. "Sam!"

He put her to her feet by his bed. "I'm _so_ sorry about today." He cupped her face in both hands. "I don't know what I would've done if..."

Andy kissed him quiet. "It's my fault. I should've listened to you." She kissed him again. " _I'm_ sorry."

He ran his hands up her shirt. _"The thought of never feeling the softest warmest skin on the planet...God Andy."_ He buried his face in her neck as he kissed, bit, and sucked.

He always turned her to jelly when he touched her but today was more intense. _"Oh! God! Sam!"_ She pressed her body against his. _"You... That... Feels..."_ He sucked hard on her pulse point and she whimpered. "... _good. So so good."_

They slowly undressed each other as the explored each others bodies. Andy walked them backwards into the bathroom. Sam wrapped his arms around her from behind as she turned to start the water. She gasped as he pressed his hard erection against her. Andy reached back and gripped his hips as she wiggled against him

Sam had never been more turned on in his life and he could feel _her_ heart pounding too. _"Jesus."_ He groaned as his hand slipped between her folds. _"You're so fucking beautiful it hurts sweetheart."_

Andy whimpered as his calloused fingers parted her. As much as she loved what he was going to do she pulled away and turned around. "Let me Sam."

She dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. His head fell back as he tangled his fingers up in her hair. _"Shit sweetheart!"_ He hissed as she took him all the way in, his tip hitting the back of her throat. He let out a string of curse words as she _hmm'd_ sending delicious vibrations through him.

After a few strokes he pulled her up and plunged his tongue in her mouth. They kissed passionately as he lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around him and he shoved himself inside her as he backed her into the wall.

Andy squeaked as he entered her roughly. He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "Shit. Sorry. I'm sorry."

Andy cupped his face and bit his bottom lip. _"Harder Sam. Harder."_

He held her up with one hand and braced against the wall with the other. He started out shoving himself into her hard and pulling out slowly. The near death had both of themon edge and ready to explode. Andy held on for dear life as she whispered for him to go harder and faster and how amazing he was.

They fell over the edge together and Andy bit his ear as she whispered. _"I love you Sam."_ She hadn't meant to say it even though she meant it. She felt and heard him stop breathing. "Oh. God." She kept her face buried in his neck. "Shit Sam. I...I'm...I didn't..."

He pulled back and brushed his thumb across her lips. "I love you too Andy."

Both broke out in ridiculous grins as they kissed again. They showered then ordered their dinner as they dressed.

Sam tugged one of his academy shirts over her head and lightly smacked her on the ass. "Definitely looks better on you."

Andy rose up on her tooes and kissed at the corner of his mouth as she said. "Bet you say that to _all_ the girls."

He laughed and shook his head holding her close. "Nope cuz no other woman has worn it before."

She looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

He thought for a second. "No woman I have ever slept with at least. Sarah wore it once but that's it."

She truly didn't care. "Doesn't matter. I know you've had girlfriends before me so it would make sense if they did."

He raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend huh?"

She immediately began to stutter and pulled away. "Well I...it..." She was sure he'd said he loved her too.

Sam pulled her back and shut her up with a kiss. "Andy. Sweetheart." He brushed his nose across hers. "I think we're a little too old for boyfriend/girlfriend but I'm _definitely_ yours."

She bumped her nose against his smiling like a fool. "And I'm _definitely_ yours."

Sam pushed her back on the bed and they made love again. When the doorbell rang he tugged on his boxers and padded to the door to get their dinner.

When he came back with it he held it out of reach. "You better not get any General Tao in our bed McNally." She froze in mid reach and he said. "What?"

She sat back and smiled a little. "You said _our_ bed."

He sat down hard beside her. "I have no intention of sharing it with anyone else so yeah, _our_ bed."

Andy tackled him and managed to get the food to his nightstand before she tugged his boxers off. Some hours later they got to their dinner and fell asleep tangled up together. Sam woke to a text from Frank telling him to take a couple of days. He made a decision right then to take Andy to meet Sarah and her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy had been really nervous about meeting Sam's family. When he suggested it she almost ran but she loved him and would suck it up. When Sarah opened the door to greet them all her fears melted away. She had a head of dark unruly hair, deep brown eyes and dimiples just like Sam.

She wrapped Andy in a tight hug. "Hey! So glad you could make it Andy!"

Sam grumbled. "What about me?"

His sister gently bumped him with her hip as she led Andy inside. "I've seen you before little brother." Sam grabbed her up in an bear hug and she squealed. "Samuel David Swarek! If you know what's good for you will put me down _right now_!"

He laughed heartily as he kissed her cheek. "Good thing I never card much about whether something was good for me. Besides, that's what you get for ignoring your favorite brother."

Sarah socked him hard in the arm. "You are my ONLY brother. Thank god."

He shrugged. "Details. You know you've missed me."

They followed her into the kitchen. "In your dreams."

Sam scoffed as he sat at her breakfast bar. "Trust me sis. You are the last thing in my dreams." He wrapped his arm around Andy and pulled her between his legs. "Now this one..."

Andy swatted him. "Don't you DARE bring me in the middle of this."

Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How'd you even fit your head through my door?"

She'd never seen him this relaxed. Maybe they should visit his sister more often. The Swarek siblings spent a good hour tossing teasing insults at each other.

Andy heard the front door open and what sounded like a herd of elephants run in. "Uncle Sam!"

Three heads of dark hair and one of blonde appeared. Andy must have had an amused look because one of the boys said. "He's adopted." And pointed to the blonde.

A wrestling match ensued which ended when Sam and Sarah pulled them apart. "Joshua Brian Mitchell! Apologize to your brother right now!"

The one that had made the adopted comment looked at the blonde. "Sorry."

Sarah put both of them in a headlock. "Nice way to introduce yourself to Uncle Sammy's girlfriend." Both boys turned red. "Andy, I'm so sorry. These hooligans are Josh 12 and Cameron 14." The two in the head locks. "The sweet quiet ones are Dakota 15 and Zack 11." They waved. "Guy's this is Andy." Andy waved.

Andy couldn't help asking. "I'm sorry but how'd you get one blonde?"

A chuckle from behind them. "I guess my genes won out in that particular fight." A tall blonde headed man appeared from the living room. "I'm Jack."

They shook hands. "Andy, nice to meet you."

Jack and Sam hugged. "Damn Sammy, how'd you catch this one?"

Andy knew there would be more teasing. Sam laughed and hugged her tighter. "Lucky as hell I guess."

Andy leaned her head back and kissed his cheek. "It was the dimples." Sam tickled her and she laughed out. "Pretty sure I'm the lucky one."

Everyone pitched in to make dinner and they sat out the back deck while they ate.

Andy had lived in Toronto her whole life, had never imagined wanting to live where it was quiet. "It's so beautiful here. Quiet, definitely not like home."

Sarah and Sam had lived in the city when they were kids. Once she was old enough to live on her own she left and never looked back.

She looked around her backyard that had a lake at the edge. "I could never go back. It's...it's just...too much. Too busy."

Andy knew what she really meant. "I think I could get used to something like this."

Sam was a little surprised, he always thought she was a city girl. Sarah gave a devilish grin. "You could always get Sam to build you something like this. He helped us do it."

A mental picture Of a dirty, sweaty shirtless Sam wearing a tool belt had her momentarily quiet. "Huh?"

Sam laughed, knowing that far away look. "Daydreaming about something McNally?"

She snapped out of it and elbowed him. _"You wish."_

He leaned in and whispered. _"Damn right."_

Andy turned beet red. "Shut up." She was thankful his nephews had gone to play basketball. "How did you let him grow up Sarah?"

Everyone laughed and Sarah said. "It really is a miracle."

Andy decided to go play basketball with the boys and Jack thought he'd even the odds.

Sam and Sarah watched as Andy and Jack played with their boys. "I like her Sammy. I think she's good for you."

He never took his eyes off Andy. "I agree. She makes me think about things. Things I never thought about before."

The Swarek dimples came out when Sarah said. "Like marriage and kids? Settling down?" Sam nodded. "Oh Sam!"

He looked to his sister and smiled. "Crazy I know. Hasn't been that long but..."

She nodded. "You just know." Sam nodded. "Does she know this?"

He smiled a little and shrugged. "She knows I love her but I'm not trying to make her run by telling her I see our kids running around when I close my eyes."

"She's good with the boys. She's wearing them out." They watched as Andy ran circles around them.

He'd seen her with kids when they were working. "She's terrified to be a mom."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't tell by watching her. Why?"

"Her mom abandoned her in the middle of the night when she was 12, started a whole new family. Her dad was a cop, damn fine one too until then. He fell into a bottle and never found his way out. She's afraid to pass those genes."

That made Sarah sad. "That's awful."

Andy came back to join them so they didn't get to talk anymore. "Wow! Those guys are full of energy."

Jack laughed. "And bottomless pits. I don't know how we don't go into debt feeding them."

All four ran back up on the deck and began making another plate. It was well after midnight before Sam and Andy got alone time.

They moved from the table to a big lounge chair, Andy laying back on him. "I'm really glad we did this babe. It's amazing here."

He kissed the side of her head. "I'm glad we did too." He loved the feeling of her laying on him, her soft warm body against his. _"Told you they'd love you."_ He spoke quietly.

Andy squirmed a little. "Mmm. You love being right all the time."

He chuckled and it shook her a little. "Don't have to be right all the time." His fingertips inched up inside her shirt. "Just usually am."

He had her in a trance as he gently touched her. "What?" She tried to sit up but he held her to him. "You..."

He shut her up when he gently bit her neck. "You're so sexy."

She carefully turned over so they were face to face. "You're beautiful Sam. Every single thing about you." She sat up, straddling him. He was shocked by her comment. No one had ever called him beautiful. Her fingertips traced his face; around his eyes, down his cheeks and across his lips. "I love you." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him.

Sam stopped breathing when their lips met. Every time felt like the first time. He hoped that feeling never went away. Somehow he managed to turn them over so he was on top. "I love you too."

They started to get carried away and Andy pushed on his chest. _"Sam. Sam."_

He groaned and pressed himself harder into her. _"God! I love it when you say my name like that."_

She whimpered a little. _"We have to go inside. We can't do this here."_

It took him a second to clear the fog. "Come on sweetheart." He helped her up and they went inside.

Andy shoved him back onto the bed when the door closed. "I love your hands." She straddled him and sat down. She took his hands in hers. "Their strong, calloused from hard work but when you touch me you're so gentle."

Sam was already hard from their escapades on the lounge chair but now it was painful. He tugged her shirt off and slowly ran his fingertips across the tops of her breasts. "Never in my life have I felt skin as soft as yours."

They continued to undress each other and pay compliments to how amazing they thought the other was. Sam was thankful they made the house extra sound proof so his family couldn't hear them making love all night.

They reluctantly went back to real life two days later. The best part was going back to days. They were out grocery shopping when he saw her grab some house and apartment magazines.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "What _are_ you doing?"

She stuck her hand in his back pocket. "My lease is up in two months. I need to start looking."

He nodded. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

She kissed his cheek. "Nope. Although I've been thinking about buying. You know, settling down in something I can say is mine."

He did understand. "Buying definitely has it's perks. Any idea where you'd want to buy?"

Now he was walking behind her with both arms around her. "Your neighborhood is pretty nice. I also like the Beaches." She playfully said. "I could just move in with you."

Sam spun her around and kissed her hard. "Works for me."

She laughed. "I wasn't serious Sam."

He cupped her face. "I am. Don't you want to? I mean, we spend every night together anyway. We wouldn't have to go between anymore."

Andy smiled brightly. "I do. I just want sure if... You know... If you were ready."

He picked her up and spun her around. "Looks like you're moving in."

They caused a scene in the grocery store as they kissed. When her lease ran out she moved in. Andy started doing little UC jobs and got Guns and Gangs' attention. Sam was really proud of her and wasn't surprised when they came to her with a job.

They had just celebrated their year anniversary. Andy had been talking about getting a tattoo so Sam surprised her with a trip to a shop. She was really surprised to see him sit down too. "What are you guys looking for?"

Sam pointed to his bicep. "Lion's Heart. 8722."

Andy smiled big and shook her head. "Seriously? You're really going to get one?"

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Already got one McNally so I'd be getting another one."

She smacked him on the arm. "Be nice."

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "I'm ALWAYS nice." They kissed again. "What about you?"

Andy pulled up one side of her shirt and pointed to her ribs. "Right here. _**Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same**_. 6114."

Andy tried to get up so the artist could start on him but he wouldn't let her. "Stay." So she did, even through her own.

The next night they went out to dinner and gave each other their real presents. Sam gave Andy a heart pendant with their initials engraved on the back. Andy gave Sam a really nice watch with _**Love Forever**_ engraved on the back.

They pulled into the lot a few days later to find Donovan Boyd walking in.

Sam let out a heavy sigh. "Looks like it might be time."

Andy squeezed his hand tightly. "Maybe."

They walked inside hand in hand. "Go change. I'll be right here."

Andy kissed him and they parted. Sam could see Boyd in Frank's office. He punched the wall lightly before going to change.

Frank partnered them for the day because he knew they'd need it. He called them to his office after parade. Boyd was a little surprised to see them together. "I know you're partners but you know how UC works."

Sam leaned against the wall. "Yeah I do and we're more than partners."

He knew better then to push Sam. "Ok." He motioned for Andy to take a seat but she stayed next to Sam. "McNally, we've had our eyes on you since the rookie scavenger hunt." He passed her a file. "We need to send someone in as a dancer..." He smiled a little as both Andy and Sam stood up straighter. "Not a stripper. Just a dancer. We believe the owner is using the club as a stopping point on a child trafficking pipeline."

Sam didn't like the sound of that. "What do you want her to do?"

He decided to entertain Sam a little longer. "Our mark just lost the woman that took care of the girls. McNally will go in and earn his trust to take that spot over."

Sam looked to Andy. "Who is the mark?"

Boyd sighed and gave Sam a look. "Sammy, I appreciate your previous work and your _relationship_ with McNally but you _know_ that this is confidential. You've only made it this far because of our history."

Andy turned to Sam. "I'll just hear him out. We'll talk about it tonight ok?"

Sam never took his eyes off Boyd. "Ok." Andy touched his arm and he finally looked at her. "Ok. I'll be at my desk."

He walked out and Andy looked back to Boyd. "This is not me agreeing. This is just me listening."

Boyd nodded and continued. "Ok. Fair enough." He filled her in on exactly how bad this guy was. "McNally, you can do this. People trust you. Look over the files and call me in two days with a yes or no. No one beyond myself and Frank will know where you are. For your safety it needs to stay that way."

Andy nodded. "I understand sir."

They finished talking and she went to find Sam. He was bouncing a pen on the corner of his desk. "Ready sir?"

He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he had missed her. "Sure." He smiled a forced smile. "Let's go."

Sam let her drive which told her he was really unhappy. "Sam?" He looked over. "Are we ok?"

He softened a little and smiled a real smile. "Of course sweetheart. I'm just...worried." She frowned a little. "You can do this job. I'm just going to worry because I won't be there."

Andy smiled sweetly. "Wouldn't be the same without the best partner I've ever had." He chuckled. "I didn't say yes. I won't do it if you don't want me to."

This time HE frowned. "Andy, I wouldn't ask you to pass this up. Truthfully Boyd couldn't be more right. You'd be perfect for these girls."

She chewed on her lip as she drove. "So you think I should go?"

He sighed. "I can't make that decision for you. You're a great copper and you have great instincts. And of course I would miss you a ridiculous amount."

She giggled a little. "I would miss you too. A _really_ ridiculous amount." They were quiet for a few minutes. "I really want to do this."

He knew she would. His chest tightened a little. "Ok. I support whatever decision you make."

Andy reached over and took his hand. "I love you Sam. You're...you're too amazing to me."

On the inside he was screaming that he wouldn't let her go but he said. "I love you too." Then he kissed her hand.

That night she read over the file as he cooked dinner. The information solidified her decision so the next day she called Boyd. He told her it would take a week to set it up. Frank gave them the day of off.

They spent the day at home with their phones off. Sam stayed in the house that night when Boyd came to pick her up.

She kissed him hard. "I love you so much." She touched her pendant (which she wasn't supposed to take). "I couldn't do this without your support Sam."

He tangled his fingers up in her hair and whispered. _"Keep to yourself if it doesn't involve you. Tell your loin's heart to listen to your gut. Come home with the same scars you're leaving with and you know where to go if you're in trouble."_ He could barely contain his voice. _"I love you."_

They kissed passionately before he stepped back. Andy grabbed her bag and walked out. Boyd knew how to pick them. It only took Andy three months to get Anton Hill to trust her and make her the caregiver for the girls. Three months into that things went to hell.

Sam threw himself into work while he waited for Andy to return. He was just getting ready for bed one night when there was a knock at his door.

He opened it to find Oliver and Frank. "I'm really tired guys. Not really in the mood for company." That's when he saw everyone and Nash was crying. "What the hell is going on Frank?"

When his phone rang he never thought it would be that kind of news. He took a deep breath. "Two days ago Andy went off the wire. She missed two check ins and...and..."

Sam had to hold himself up by his door frame. "No. Nope. She...she knows where to go if something goes wrong." He started grabbing his keys and jacket. "I know where to find her."

Frank put his hand on his chest as he started to walk out. "Sam. It's her." He continued to shake his head. "Her burner phone." Still shaking his head. "Sammy, it's _her."_

"No way. I want to see for myself." He tried to push through.

Oliver took him by the arms. _"No you don't._ Boyd identified her."

Sam growled. _"He doesn't know her! He's wrong."_

Sam tried to fight against his friends. The guys held onto him as Jerry said. "You know they photograph any identifying markers Sammy." Sam looked up at his best friend and shook his head. "Her tattoo and...and the necklace you have her..." He collapsed into his friends. "I'm sorry."

They got him back inside and to his sofa. Not long after they got their Boyd arrived. He knew to approach with caution. "Sam."

It took all the guys to hold him down. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here."

"Her cover was not blown Sam. We have no idea what happened but I swear to god Anton Hill will pay for this if he is responsible." Boyd tools few steps back when Sam started fighting more.

The guys were having a really hard time holding him back. "You fucking sent her to Anton Hill? You're done."

Frank walked Boyd out. "What do you know?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Her cover is still intact. We have no idea what went wrong."

Frank didn't like that. "What are you going to do?"

Boyd looked up at the sky. "We've got enough to bring him in. Tomorrow morning, first thing we hit his place."

Frank nodded. "If you need anything from us..."

Boyd nodded. "Thanks Frank."

Sam still refused to believe it was Andy. He made the guys drive him to the morgue. The M.E. highly recommended that he not see her but when he growled she pulled back the sheet. Her tattoo was the first thing he saw and it brought him to his knees. He tried to touch her but they stopped him.

Sam opened a bottle of scotch when he got home and didn't stop until he passed out. He wouldn't answer his phone or his door. Luckily the guys had keys so they took turns checking on him even though he wouldn't speak to them.

It was Oliver's turn on the third day. His heart was in pieces too. Andy was like a daughter to him. He brought him food and sat next to him. "We umm...we're having...a...wake for Andy after shift tomorrow at the Penny. Nash was put in charge of...things. Her service will be on Saturday." He sighed as he looked around at the empty scotch and beer bottles. "Take a shower and eat something brother. Call me if you need anything."

 _"Can you bring her back?"_ He said quietly. When Oliver didn't answer he said. _"Because THAT is what I need."_

Oliver had no words, he just squeezed Sam's arm. "I'm sorry." When he walked out he called Sarah.

She smile when she saw Oliver's name on her screen. "Hey Oliver! How are you?"

He sighed as he leaned against his car. He was afraid of this. "Sarah. I umm...I have some bad... there's been...Andy's gone."

Sarah froze, he couldn't possibly have said those words. _"What?"_

Tears pricked his eyes as he said. "She's gone. Something...happened and... and... Sarah, he's drinking _a lot_ and hhe won't eat or sleep or anything."

She was already grabbing things. "I'll be there in a couple of hours." She called Jack and he came home immediately. It took all she had not to break down on her way there. Once she pulled up into his driveway she broke, giving herself a few minutes because she knew she would have to be strong for Sam.

She didn't bother knocking and the rest of her heart broke when she walked in. Sam was passed out on the sofa, empty beer and scotch bottles littered the living room. He reeked of alcohol so she didn't bother trying to wake him. She wandered around looking at the home her brother had made with Andy. Sam's home had always been nice but since Andy had moved in it was full of color and life. She stared at a picture of the two of them from Jack's birthday. Andy was sitting in Sam's lap and they were smiling lovingly at each other.

Sarah had never seen him so happy. She cleaned on the house until he woke up. Sam woke up to the vacuum. He'd been dreaming about the last time he saw Andy and his heart thudded a little harder. _"Andy?"_

Sarah walked over to the sofa. "It's me little brother."

Reality hit him and he grabbed a bottle. "What are you doing here?"

Sarah had to fight with him to get it away. "You know why." She sat down in front of him. "Sammy, why didn't you call me?" He wouldn't make eye contact with her as he shrugged. "Jesus." She looked around. "When was the last time you ate..." She scrunched up her nose. "Or had a bath?"

"Go home Sarah. I'm fi..." He jumped when she socked him in the leg. "What the hell?"

She got that determined look he saw so much when they were younger before her attack. "Sam, this...I can't even begin to process this but you need to eat and shower. I'm going to make us something while you clean up. Oliver said they're having a wake for her tonight."

Sam stood up, swaying a little. "Her being gone is nothing to celebrate." He looked down at the floor. "It's my fault." He sucked in a ragged breath. "I should've kept her from going."

Sarah walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "That's not who you are. You loved her and you always support the people you love Sam."

"I _love_ her. Love her Sarah." He tried to push her away.

She held onto him. "I love her too Sam. I'm sorry."

He couldn't take anymore _**I'm sorry's**_ so he walked away. He took a long hot shower and put on some clean clothes. He walked into the living room to find Sarah on the sofa eating pizza and watching TV. Neither spoke as they ate.

He knew her tactics. "I'm not going tonight."

She didn't look at him as she said. "I know."

They didn't say anything else for a while. She finally stood up. "You need to get some sleep."

He laid back on the sofa. "I will."

She sighed. "In your bed Sam."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I...I _can't_ sleep in there anymore."

She had no idea what he was going through. The idea of losing Jack made her insane. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as she was gone he dove into a six pack of beer and then the scotch when it ran out. She tried several times leading up to Saturday to get him to leave the house but he wouldn't. His friends stopped by to check on him and he spoke a little to them. Boyd had filled them in on the case, no one knew what happened to her. Andy had maintained her cover. Hill's only guess was that one of his part time guy's had done it. Mike Davies had worked at the bar as a bouncer, had taken a liking to Andy but it wasn't returned. He wasn't important to Anton so he gave up his location with no problem.

When they went to talk to him he opened fire and ended up being shot. Before he died he admitted to killing Andy because she wouldn't sleep with him. Saturday finally came and she could see the whole day was going to be a fight. She at least had him showering and eating.

Sam was numb to everything. He couldn't remember or even care what day it was. "Sam, you need to get out. Let's go for a drive."

He knew it was the only way to shut her up. "Fine."

She felt bad for doing it but he _needed_ to go. Not just for himself but for _her_. She had gotten directions from Oliver the night before and was glad that he fell asleep on the way there. The scene was something out of a movie when they pulled up.

The sea of dress blues made her swallow hard. "We're here Sam."

He stirred a little and sat up straight as he looked out and saw their friends. He climbed out of the truck and started walking thorugh the crowd. When people saw it was him it parted to let him through. He stopped at the edge near where her coffin was.

Traci looked up to see him, she'd left a seat empty hoping he'd come. Sam watched as they folded up her flag and walked towards him. When they held it out he turned and walked away. Accepting it was like accepting she was gone and he damn sure wasn't ready to do that. He drove away leaving Sarah to take it. She ended up taking the empty seat next to Traci. Oliver and the rookies took her home while Frank, Jerry and Noelle went in search of Sam.

Sarah went home after a few more days. It took two months to get Sam back to work and he refused to ride with anyone when he did.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. A dimness then everything goes dark.** _

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. A faint light and noise.** _

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. A flash of movement** _

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

A smiling face is looking back as her eyes finally open. "We were wondering when you were going to come back." She grabbed the flailing hands. "You have to relax ok?" You have a tube helping you breathe. I'm going to get the doctor ok?" She blinked several times before nodding. "Ok."

What seemed like a lifetime later another face appeared. A man, smiling as well. "Good to see you finally awake." She reached for her throat. "I'm going to take it out. Take a deep breath and when I say three exhale ok?" She nodded and took a deep breath. "One. Two. Three." He pulled the tube out and she coughed. "Don't try to talk yet. I'm sure you have a lot of questions and we'll answer them as best we can." He handed her a pad of paper and a pen.

Her first question she wrote out shakily. "Where am I?"

He smiled a little. "Toronto General."

She swallowed several times to coat her dry throat as she wrote. "How long?"

"Two and a half months." They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Do you know your name?" She looked at him confused. "You were brought in without ID and we...we were asked to..."

She blinked several times before she wrote. "What happened to me and how did I get here?"

The doctor shrugged. "A man brought you in, stayed for two days and hasn't been back since." He waited another second. "You suffered a head injury, a broken leg and you had been stabbed. You'd lost a lot of blood and if he hadn't found you..." He shrugged again. "Do you know who you are?"

She nodded and wrote. "Andy McNally."

"Dr. Jones. Very nice to meet you Andy." Her eyes were starting to flutter. "Sleep some more. I'll be back again in a few hours."

Andy let sleep claim her and when she woke again it was dark outside. She found a cup of water in front of her and drank a little before reaching for the nurse's button.

A new nurse appeared a few seconds. "Hey! I heard you were awake. How are you feeling?"

Her throat still felt raw so she sounded a little raspy. "I need a phone."

Anna smiled as she checked Andy's IV's. "Maybe you should wait a little longer to talk sweetie."

Andy shook her head. "Cop." Anna looked a little alarmed. "I'm a cop." It was a struggle to get it all out. "I...I was undercover when...if I've been here for two and a half months..." Anna nodded. "Please? I need a phone." She handed her the bedside phone and Andy stared at it for a few minutes. _Who did she call first?_ Sam of course was the logical answer but she had been under before so she dialed Boyd's instead.

Three rings and she heard. "Boyd." She sighed a little as she tried to get her strength together. "Hello?"

"Detective Boyd." She croaked out. "Is my cover still in tact?"

Boyd nearly dropped his phone. "Who is this?"

"Andy McNally sir." His tone was a little strange.

He jumped up and began pacing. "Whoever this is, this is _not_ funny."

Now she was scared. "Sir, it's not a joke." They'd come up with a code word in case she felt like she needed to be pulled out. "St. Catherines." Only people closest to Sam knew Sarah lived there and Boyd would know because he'd been Sam's handler.

He fell into his chair hard. "Jesus Christ McNally." He sat for a minute. "Where the hell are you?"

"Toronto General. Room 940." She replied.

He was out the door before she could finish. "I'm on my way." He disconnected the call as he drove to the hospital. His finger hovered over Sam and Frank's names but he decided to see what happened first. Twenty minutes later he was walking into her room.

Andy had closed her eyes to rest when he hung up on her. She felt a presence immediately and opened her eyes again. "Sir."

She was surprised by the smile the man wore. They weren't exactly friends before. "My God!" He walked back and forth in front of her bed staring.

It was making her extremely uncomfortable. "Why are you looking at me like that sir?"

He laughed a little as he sat down beside her. "We thought you were dead Andy." His smile faded and he shook his head. "We...we buried you."

She gasped and shook her head. "Sam." So many thoughts were running through her head. "Why? Why did you think I was dead?"

He sighed heavily as he ran his hands across his face. "You missed two calls and we went looking for you. After two days of no contact we found the body of a woman two blocks from your cover apartment. She had your burn phone, the necklace Swarek gave you and she had the same tattoo as you. Basically she had _all_ of your things. We had enough to arrest Hill and when we questioned him he gave us Davies." Andy cringed a little. "When we went to arrest him...let's just say he didn't make it but before he died he confessed to killing you." He gave her a minute. "Andy, what happened?"

She wiped her tears. _"God Sam."_ She sounded completely broken. "I want to see him and then I'll tell you everything."

Boyd nodded as he pulled out his phone. "He's in pretty rough shape obviously. I'll call Frank and while we wait maybe you could tell me what happened?" Andy agreed and he made the call.

Frank had spent the last three months trying to keep his division together. Everyone had been horribly effected by the loss of Andy. His phone rang and he contemplated not answering. "I'm really not in the mood Boyd."

He couldn't blame him, it had been a hard few months for everyone. "It's really important Frank. I need you, Swarek and Shaw at Toronto General as soon as possible."

He sighed and shook his head. "Not tonight Don. It's...it would have been Andy's birthday and ..."

 _What a perfect time then_ he thought. "Frankie, it's the most important thing you could ever do."

Andy reached for the phone and Boyd reluctantly gave it up. "Sir? Please bring Sam."

Frank actually dropped his phone. He grabbed it up quickly and said. "Andy? How? What?"

She smiled a little because Frank Best was never at a loss for words. "I'll tell you everything. Please, I just need Sam. Room 940."

He didn't hesitate. "We'll be there soon."

It took everything he had to get Sam to go and Oliver eyed him carefully. Andy's heart was breaking for Sam. She knew she'd never make it if she lost him. "Davies was a handful." She fidgeted as she waited for Sam's arrival. "He had a thing for me and another dancer, Sasha. We looked very similar. He said we looked like sisters. He was strictly a bouncer, had nothing to do with Hill's other stuff." Boyd nodded. "Right after Hill took me over to watch the girl's Davies snapped because I was barely around. And he was too afraid of Hill to mess with me when I was so he started stalking and harassing Sasha. Sam always told me to go to his C.I. Rueben if I ever got in trouble. Sasha called me one night terrified, saying Davies was threatening her. I called Rueben to help but by the time I got there she was dead. Last thing I remember is being hit in the head." She sat quietly for a few minutes. "He must have made her get a copy of my tattoo. It had been a while since I talked to her."

To begin with Sam refused to go into the hospiital. Frank had to beg him. "It's important Sam. I wouldn't ask otherwise."

The last time he had been there was to see Andy. "Fine."

The three men walked in and up to the 9th floor. Frank knocked before they walked in. Andy's heart stopped when she heard the light knock. Frank led the way. Oliver stopped as soon as he saw the brunette and Sam slammed into him.

He hadn't wanted to be there in the first place and now he had collided with Oliver. "Christ Shaw! What's your problem?"

Andy could see he was a shell. There was no light in his eyes when he looked up. _"Sam."_

It was like a punch to his...everything. There was no way. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He had seen her, with his own eyes in this very place, downstairs. "No."

She shifted a little with everyone staring. "Open your eyes Sam."

He shook his head. "Dreaming again."

Without Sam realizing it Oliver had walked him over to the bed. "You're not dreaming Sam." Her sweet voice said as she touched his hand. His whole body shook when she touched him. The three others left them alone. "Open your eyes. You're not dreaming Sam."

He fell onto the bed beside her but still wouldn't open his eyes. Andy slowly ran her hand up his arm to his face and ran the pad of her thumb across his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her hand. It really was her. _"Andy."_

The pain in his voice broke her heart. _"I'm so so sorry Sam."_ She moved as close as she could then pulled him in the rest of the way. She kissed his cheek and whispered. _"I love you."_

He inhaled her scent and finally turned his lips to her cheek. He kissed her hesitantly, as if he was afraid she'd disappear again. One of the many things he'd always loved about her was the way she smelled. No matter what lotion or soap or shampoo she used there was always something that was just her. He'd never encountered it with any other woman.

His hand slowly moved up to cup her face. _"I love you."_ He kissed her softly on the lips. _"I love you."_

Andy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. They spent a few minutes reacquainting themselves with each other. She smiled as he finally looked at her. "Hi."

He chuckled a little and shook his head. "Hi. How the hell...?"

She looked at him a little confused. "Rueben. He didn't come to you?"

Sam shook his head. "No. Shit." He sighed. "Three days after you missed your first check in I got a call from 27 Division. Rueben was killed in a car accident."

"Oh! God! He saved my life." He'd also been a good friend to Sam. "I'm so sorry."

He kissed her again. "He kept you safe for me. God Andy. I'm so sorry you were here all alone."

She shook her head. "It's ok. I...I can't imagine how you felt. God Sam! I'm so sorry."

He interupted her with a kiss. "Shh. It's ok."

Frank knocked on the door. "Ok you two. We'd like to see McNally too."

Andy waved them in and both men took turns engulfing her in a hug. She proceeded to tell them what happened. Neither could believe it.

Oliver couldn't stop smiling. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you McNally."

Frank nodded. "This is going to be the best call I have ever made."

She smiled because she knew he was calling the rest of their friends. Sam didn't go far while they visited but he took a few minutes to call Sarah.

 _"She what?"_ Sarah practically screamed.

Sam laughed a little as he nodded. "She's alive Sis. By some kind of miracle." He told her everything. "She's...god she looks good. We'll see her doctor in the morning to see when she can go home."

Sarah was crying like crazy and smiling like a fool. "I'm so happy Sam. Give her a hug for us."

He looked back to her room where she was still talking with the other rookies. "Me too. We love you Sis. See you soon."

A few days later Andy got to go home. She cried as Sam carried in. He set her down on the sofa. "You hungry?"

She chewed on her lip as she nodded. "Starving."

He flashed his dimples as he walked away. His heart was whole again. "Chinese sound good sweetheart?" He walked back in to find her curled up crying. "Hey! Why are you crying?" He sat down and pulled her into his arms.

She sobbed into his shoulder. "You...everyone...thought..."

He understood, rubbing his hand ups and down her back. "Shh. It's ok sweetheart. It's ok." He kissed the top of her head. "You'r here now. That's all that matters. You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

It took a little longer for her to calm down. He ordered dinner and they spent a few hours on the sofa. She called Sarah before they went to bed. She cried a little more. They took a shower together before falling asleep. It was few days before it came out that Andy was in fact alive. Even though she'd given her statement to Donovan Boyd she was called to Headquarters to make it formal.

Her reemergence was strange for her. While she had esentially been asleep everyone she knew thought she was dead. They had buried another woman. That was another weird situation. She had to be exhumed and reburied with her real identity. Andy took on the responsibility of finding and contacting Sasha's family.

As much as he wished she'd let someone else do it he understood and was there for her. "You don't have to go Sam." She cuddled against him. "I know you think I'm crazy."

He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "It's not that sweetheart. I just worry. We're partners and I've always got your back."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you. I'm so lucky."

He tilted her face up and kissed her soflty. "I love you too."

They finished getting ready and Sam drove them to the cemetary for Sasha's funeral. He held her while she cried. The only comfort Andy had was knowing that her killer had met justice.

He gave her a few more days then he suggested they go out for a nice dinner. Their favorite place had been a little mom and pop Italian restaurant a few blocks from their place. They were celebrating Andy's return to work or at least that was his excuse.

Andy was slowly scouring the menu and Sam chuckled. She glared playfully at him. "What?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "It's just adorable how you look at it like you've never eaten here before."

She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to the menu. "Hush."

He laughed again and that got him another glare. They finally decided to share a meal and Sam ordered a bottle of wine. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other since she came back.

Andy twined their fingers together. "You're pretty awesome you know."

He was trying to lighten the mood. "I know but what brought that on."

She swatted him and he raised their hands up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. "It's just...I don't know...you could have been...different...angry about me really being alive. I know you went through hell. Not that I think I'm that special or anything. Oliver told me one night. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me or something." Her voice trailed off.

Sam squeezed her hand. "I was mad at the world for taking you away from me." Andy looked up to see him smiling a little. "But we made up because you came back to me." Andy giggled a little. "I missed that laugh so much. We have a second chance sweetheart and I don't intend to waste it."

They had an amazing dinner and although Sam had planned on taking her to Sugar Beach but she had other ideas. They stumbled through their front door and she backed him against the wall. He didn't let her keep control long as she started to undress him. He spun them around and pushed her against the wall, his knee wedging between her legs.

 _"You are so beautiful."_ He whispered as he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed along her her neck.

Andy's body was humming from head to toe. "No one has ever made me feel like you do Sam." She held onto him tightly as he pressed himself against her. "No one. You're so perfect."

There was a battle to get back to their bedroom _and_ to get each other undressed. They fell back on the bed with Andy on top. She kissed him long and hard, sexiest kiss he'd ever shared with her.

They were completely naked, exploring each other's bodies as she lay on top of him. His almost desperate plea fractured something inside her. "I _need_ you sweetheart."

Andy lowered herself onto him and they hissed and gasped. He let her keep ccontrol for a little while but the need to have her under him took over. He rolled them over and buried his face in her neck as he felt her heart thunder against him.

Andy could feel him shake as he held her tight. "I'm never leaving you again Sam. Never. I don't care what the job is."

They'd have slow later. He thrust hard into her and she held on tighter. "I love you Andy." He choked out.

She pulled his head up and nodded. "Whatever you need Sam. I love you so much."

They made love frantically and soon fell over the edge together. Both fell asleep not long after but each woke the other up during the night. Andy returned to work two days later.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Three Years Later** _

Andy was out shopping for birthday presents for the kids while Sam was trying to fix the leaking kitchen sink. They didn't really let the kids watch TV so he had them set up with toys and things in the living room. They loved music so he turned on a music channel too.

He realized he needed a tool so he headed to the garage, making a pass through the living room. He laughed when he saw the kids _dancing._ He pulled out his phone and started recording. All he could think was they had Andy's love for everything fun.

Not long after she came back to him _she_ proposed to _him_. He was surprised but didn't hesitate to say yes.

_**Flashback** _

_Andy had been back for two months and had been pretty quiet for a few days. Sam was a little concerned even though she kept assuring him she was ok. She surprised him one morning when she took the podium at Parade._

_Sam gave her a concerned look especially when she smiled nervously. Everyone got quiet as she waved. "Hi!" Everyone responded with a hi. "I umm...I..." She watched as Sam stood up and made to move towards the front of the room. She smiled and shook her head. "It's been an interesting few months. I have some of the greatest friends in the world." She looked down at her hands and fidgeted._

_Sam made his way to the front and stood beside her, whispering. "Are you OK?"_

_Andy smiled brightly at him and nodded. "No one has been as great as this man though. He went through hell." Sam squeezed her hand. "I love you Sam." She blocked everyone out as she looked at him. She giggled as she took a deep breath. "I know that umm... that this isn't how this is supposed to happen but I don't care. Sam, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I was umm...I was wondering if you would maybe want to marry me."_

_The whole room erupted in cheers as Sam pulled her to him. "Hell yes."_

Two months into the wedding planning they found out they were pregnant.

_Andy was late and she was never late. Yet again she was acting strange and as before he couldn't figure out what was wrong._

_She was sitting in the locker room crying when Traci walked in. "Sweetie what's wrong?" She shook her head. "Do you want me to get Sam?"_

_Andy began to sob. "How do I tell him?"_

_Traci was utterly confused, taking a seat beside her best friend she said. "Whatever it is sweetie, Sam loves you. Talk to me."_

_Andy rested her head on Traci's shoulder. "I think I'm pregnant. I'm late and I'm never late."_

_She looked up to see her best friend smiling. "That's great Andy! Sam's going to be so excited." Andy shook her head. "Yes! Yes he will. You guys are getting married. He going to be over the moon about this. I promise."_

_She was still trying to convince her when there was a knock at the door. Sam's voice followed. "Coming in." When he saw her crying he closed the distance quickly and knelt in front of her. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He cupped her face._

_Traci gave her a one armed hug before giving them privacy. "Sam."_

_He was panicking a little because Andy rarely ever cried. "Talk to me."_

_She sniffled and wiped away tears. "I'm late."_

_He was really confused now, looking at his watch he said. "You still have a few minutes."_

_Andy shook her head. "No Sam. I'm_ _**late** _ _."_

_She watched as it finally processed and he broke out in a ridiculous grin. "Really?" She nodded and he laughed. "That... That's... Sweetheart, that's great. I'm so happy." He kissed her deeply. When he pulled back he could see she was still crying. "Aren't you happy?" Andy nodded as he wiped her tears away. "Why are you crying?"_

_She finally breathed with relief. "We just got engaged. I wasn't... I wasn't sure... If..."_

_He flashed his dimples. "Babe, I don't care what order it happens in. You're stuck with me for life and I couldn't be happier." She finally smiled big and he leaned his forehead against hers. "That's my girl."_

_Thankfully she was partially dressed so they weren't late for Parade. Both agreed to wait until after her doctor's appointment to tell everyone. There wasn't one available for two weeks and they were about to go crazy._

_The day finally came and neither could keep still as they waited, holding hands tightly, knees bouncing. "McNally."_

_She nearly jumped out of her skin when her name was called. Sam kissed her cheek. "We've got this sweetheart."_

_Andy smiled a little and bit her lip. "As long as I've got you then I can do anything."_

_Sam flashed his dimples as he guided her back to follow the nurse. Months later they would find out they were having twin girls; Maddison Avery and Addison Nicole._

Sam watched his beautiful daughters play and when he laughed they squealed and ran to him. "Dance pwease Daddy!"

Just like with their mother he could never tell them no so he did. That's what Andy found when she walked in. Sam holding the girls and dancing around; him laughing while they squealed. This time _she_ got the camera out. Sam knew she was recording him but he didn't care. He'd do anything to make his girls laugh like they were.

When the song ended he kissed them and put them down. "Mommy's home!"

The girls squealed and ran to her. She scooped them up and peppered their faces with kisses. "Did you two have fun with Daddy?" Both nodded as Sam made his way over too and kissed her.

"Daddy fun!" Addison said as she reached back for Sam.

He shrugged as Andy smiled. "He _is_ pretty awesome."

Sam blushed a little and rolled his eyes. "Need anything out of the car sweetheart?"

She put Maddison down. "There are a few things but we can wait until later." He nodded in understanding. "I did bring in a present though." The girls jumped up and down. "It's in the kitchen. And you might have to fight Daddy for it."

Sam knew that meant she'd remembered the Pistachio ice cream. He scooped up the girls and carried them into the kitchen. There on the counter was the container but the box next to it made him stop in his tracks. He put the girls down before he dropped them.

He picked it up and looked back at his smiling wife. "Sweetheart. Is umm...is there something you need to tell me?"

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How do you feel about being a dad again?"

He laughed and picked her up, kissing her deeply. "I say let's have a hockey team." Eight months later they added Thomas James Swarek to their happy little family.


End file.
